List of iTunes UK Free Singles of the Week
2004 *3rd August : Tina Dico - Break of Day *10th August : Breanna - You Don't Have to Be Strong *17th August : Agent Blue - Something Else at 59 *24th August : The Radio Department - I Don't Need Love, I've Got My Band *31st August : The Colour - Mirror Ball at 101, outside of the Top 100 *8th September : Sirens - Baby (Off the Wall) at 49 *14th September : Wire Daisies - Make Everything Change *21st September : Angelique Kidjo - Congoleo *28th September : Hot Chip - Baby Said *5th October : Scratch Perverts ft. Dynamite MC - Come Get It at 126, outside of the Top 100 *12th October : Fat Freddy's Drop - Hope *19th October : Son of Dave - Life Is So Easy Now *26th October : The Donnas - Fall Behind Me at 55 *2nd November : Leaves - Shakma *9th November : James Blunt - High at 16 *16th November : Martin Wheeler, Rokia Traore & Smadj - He Said *23rd November : Brett Dennen - Desert Snrise *30th November : Psapp - In My Head *7th December : Plej - Blue *14th December : Ms. Triniti : Based On a True Story (Mama Told Me) *21st December : The Aeroplanes - This Is My Love *28th December : Jim Noir - Eanie Meany 2005 *4th January : Stoney - Constantly Runnign *11th January : Issa Bagayogo - Dama *18th January : The Subways - At 1AM *25th January : Amusement Parks On Fire - Venosa *1st February : Ojos de Brujo - Ventilador Rumba-80 *8th February : The Go! Team - Get It Together *15th February : Guitarra De Pasion - Mi Terra *22nd February : Aberfeldy - Love Is An Arrow at 60 *1st March : Lady Ragga - Come & Get It *8th March : Elektralow - Pull it to Pieces *15th March : Farrah - Tongue Tied *22nd March : Cities Of Foam - Out of Reach *29th March : Cass McCombs - Sacred Heart *5th April : The Go Find - Over the Edge *12th April : The Modern - Suburban Culture *19th April : Caribou - Barnowl *26th April : M.I.A. - Hombre *3rd May : Silicone Soul - Burning Sands *10th May : Kaos - Lessons in Love *17th May : Be Your Own Pet - Spill *24th May : Mysterymen - Sleepy Elvis *31st May : Gaudi - Ayahuasca Deep Fall *7th June : Patrick and Eugene - The Birds and the Bees *14th June : Waldemar Bastos - Renascence *21st June : Frank Popp Ensemble - The Catwalk (Instrumental) *28th June : The Roger Sisters - Zig Zag Wanderer *5th June : Kate Earl - When You're Older *12th June : Beady Belle - Closer *19th June : Stephen Fretwell - New York *26th June : Kubb - Alcatraz *2nd August : Mdival Punditz - Piya *9th August : Ernesto - Blame It On Your Melody *16th August : Orchy - Orchy *23rd August : Juliet - Neverland *30th August : Shihan - Activism *6th September : Shelly Poole - Totally Underwater *13th September : Death Cab For Cutie - Summer Skin *20th September : The Flies - We Began *27th September : David Ford - State of the Union at 166, below the Top 100 *4th October : Spleen - Tell Me More About U (Olivia) *12th October : Orson - No Tommorow at 1, only single of the week to reach number one. First single of the week to be in the Top 10, this does not include the ones free via The Times and Bebo *17th October : Lars Danielsson - Suffering *25th October : Thomas Dybdahl - Cecilia *1st November : Test Icicles - Boa Vs. Python at 46 *8th November : Metric - Monster Hospital at 55 *15th November : We Are Scientists - The Great Escape at 37 *22nd November : Polly Paulusma - Over the Hill *29th November : Merz - Dangerous Headly Love Scheme *6th December : Jim Noir - Tower of Love *13th December : The Crimea - Gazillions of Miniatre Violins *23rd December ?? : Jamie Lidel - Multiply Free via The Times 16th July : *Martin Grech - Father and Mother Figure *Tom Vek - I Ain't Saying My Goodbyes at 45 *The Faders - Jump at 21 (Live) *Frank Popp Ensemble - The Catwalk (Instrumental) *Lucie Silvas - The Longer We're Apart (Live on Parkinson) 23rd July : *Stephen Fretwell - Run at 79 *The Black Velvets - Glamstar *Joy Zipper - Thoughts A Waste Of Time *Lisa Miskovsky - Lady Stardust at 148, below the top 100 *The Wonder Stuff - Was I Meant To Be Sorry? 30th July : *Snow Patrol - Chocolate at 24 (Live) *Nicola Benedetti - It Ain't Necessarily So (Live at Angel Studios) *Madeleine Peyroux - Don't Wait Too Long *Tony Christie - Las Vegas at 21 *The Modern - Suburban Culture 6th August : *Dogs - Selfish Ways at 45 *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail of Dead - The Best *Archive - Get Out *Beulah - Leaving Home *Ladytron - Sugar at 45 (Jagz Kooner Remix) 13th August : *The Cure - Lost (Live) *Kubb - Alcatraz *Gadjo & Alexandra Prince - So Many Times at 22 (DJ Flex Remix) *Coco Bongo - Burning Sunshine at 105, below the Top 100 (J-Reverse Remix) *Bodyrockers - I Like The Way at 3 (Junior Jack "Rock da House" Club Mix) 20th August : *Nine Black Alps - Unsatisfied at 30 *Kristian Leontiou - The Years Move On *Ian Brown - One Way Ticket To Paradise *The Flies - We Began *Bell X1 - Eve, The Apple Of My Eye 27th August : *Leaves - Shakma *The Bravery - An Cat Dubh (UK Bonus) *The Tommys - Five Star Queen of the Backseat *Robert Post - Silence Makes Him Sick *The Paddingtons - 50 to a Pound £ at 32 3rd September : *Rihanna - Pon de Replay at 2 (Cotto's Replay Dub) *Ludacris - Get Back (Sum 41 Rock Remix) *The All-American Rejects - Night Drive *McAllster - 30 Seconds Into Wonder *Termites - Wrong 21st October : *Bloc Party - Like Eating Glass (Ladytron Zapatista Remix) *Deus - If You Don't Get What You Want *Jim White - Static On The Radio *Josh Ritter - Man Burning 18th November : *Stereophonics - Devil at 11 (Live from Glasgow) *Grandaddy - Pull the Curtains *Raghav & Jahaziel - Let's Work It Out *Ane Brun & Ron Sexsmith - Song No. 6 2006 *3rd January : One Block Radius - Black Mercedes *10th January : Undertheigloo - Silence In Space *17th January : Killa Kela - Jawbreaker *24th January : Tina Dico - In the Red *31st January : Jason Mraz - Did You Get My Message? *7th February : Sway - Flo Fashion *14th February : Abigail Washburn - Rockabye Dixie *21st February : Ludes - Dead Man's Music *28th February : Dangerous Muse - The Rejection *7th March : Sophie Solomon - Holy Devil *14th March : The Shortwave Set - Is It Any Wonder? *21st March : Morning Runner - It's Not Like Everyone's My Friend *28th March : Madita - Ceylon *4th April : Cagedbaby - Against the Wall *11th April : Ilya - Falling Everywhere *18th April : Elin Sigvardsson - Where to Start *25th April : Archie Bronson Outfit - Cuckoo *2nd May : Public Symphony - Stronger *9th May : Scott Matthews - Elusive at 56 *16th May : Breaks Co-Op - The Sound Inside *23rd May : Tnng - Woodcat *31st May : Paolo Nutini - These Streets *6th June : The Longcut - Gravity In Crisis *13th June : Niraj Craig - The Nomad *20th June : Adem - Waves *28th June : The Freelance Hellraiser - All I Want *4th July : Thomas Mapfumo - Hende Baba (Let's Go, Father) *11th July : Sol Seppy - Slo Fluz *18th July : King Creosote - Not One Bit Ashamed *25th July : Webb Sisters - Torches *1st August : Bell X1 - Lamposts *8th August : The Motorettes - Super Heartbeats *15th August : The Puppini Sisters - Panic *22nd August : Joan As Police Woman - Flushed Chest *29th August : Justine Electra - Fancy Robots *5th September : Cass Fox - Army of One *12th September : Raul Midon - State of Mind *19th September : Piers Faccini - If *26th September : Akala ft. Niara - The Edge *3rd October : Josh Pyke - Beg You Pardon *10th October : Ross Copperman - As I Choke *17th October : The Ailerons - Dig A Hole *24th October : Mew - Apocalypso at 75 *31st October : Euphoria ft. Tina Dico - Blue *7th November : Ron Sexsmith - All In Good Time *14th November : Nikola Rachelle - Bullet *21st November : MIKA - Billy Brown : Life In Cartoon Motion *28th November : Stoney - One of You *5th December : The Be Good Tanyas - Human Thing *12th December : Michael Franti & Spearhead - See You In The Light *19th December : Ghosts - Musical Chairs *29th December : Enter Shikari - Mothership at 151, below the Top 100 2007 *2nd January : St. Petersburg Kirov Orchestra & Valery Gergiev - The Nutcracker, Op. 71 : Overture *9th January : Josh Ritter - Thin Blue Flame *16th January : Luke Toms - Hangover Blues *23rd January : Lionel Loueke - Abominwe *30th January : Fields - Song for the Feilds *6th February : The Hedrons - One More Won't Kill Me *13th February : Borne - The Guide *20th February : CSS - This Month, Day 10 *27th February : The Bird and the Bee - Because *6th March : Mr. Hudson & The Library - Bread + Roses *13th March : Justin Nozuka - Down In a Cold Dirty Well *20th March : Kate Walsh - Talk of the Town *27th March : Iain Archer - Everything I've Got *3rd April : Tinariwen - Cler Achel *10th April : Switches - Snakes and Ladders *17th April : Maps - Elouise *24th April : The Hoosiers - Worst Case Scenario at 76 : The Trick To Life *1st May : Goldspot - It's Getting Old *8th May : Fried - Sugar Water Days *15th May : Ruarri Joseph - More Rock 'n' Roll *24th May : Shiny Toys Gun - You Are The One *29th May : Ben's Brother - God By Another Name *5th June : Angus & Julia Stone - Heart Full of Wine *12th June : Bonde do Role - Divine Gosa *19th June : (We Are) Performance - Vandals *26th June : Good Shoes - Sophia *3rd July : Air Traffic - Empty Space *10th July : Cherry Ghost - Roses *17th July : Patrick Watson - The Great Escape *24th July : St. Vincent - Paris is Burning *31st July : GoodBooks - Leni *7th August : Wallis Bird - Counting to Sleep *14th August : TD Lind - Let's Get Lost *21st August : Colbie Caillat - Battle *28th August : Bat for Lashes - What's a Girl to Do? *4th September : Loney, Dear - I Am John *11th September : Nicole Willis and the Soul Investigators - Feeling Free *18th Sepember : To My Boy - oh, metal! *25th September : SixNationState - So Long *2nd October : Fink - This Is The Thing *9th October : Simian Mobile Disco - Sleep Deprivation *16th October : Hundred Reasons - No Way Back *23rd October : The Hold Steady - Stuck Between Stations *30th October : King Creosote - Cowardly Custard *6th November : SugaRush Beat Company - Oh Lord (Take Me Back) *13th November : Jamie Woon - Robots *20th November : Iron and Wine - Wolves (Song of the Shepherd's Dog) *27th November : Battles - Atlas *4th December : Beth Rowley - Nobody's Fault But Mine *11th December : Burial - Ghost Hardware *18th December : Yoav - Beautiful Lie *27th December : Palladium - Happy Hour Free via Bebo *23rd June : Amy MacDonald - Youth of Today *30th June : Hadouken! - Bounce *7th July : The Hours - Murder Or Suicide *14th July : The Gossip - Fire with Fire *21st July : Enter Shikari - Acid Nation *28th July : The New Young Pony Club - The Bomb *4th August : Sway ft. Suwese - Sick World *18th August : Maximo Park - The Unshockable *25th August : The Pigeon Detectives - Caught In Your Trap *1st September : 30 Seconds to Mars - A Beautiful Lie *8th September : Jamie Scott & The Town - Weeping Willow *15th September : Scouting for Girls - I Need a Holiday *29th September : Milburn - Lucy Lovemenot *13th October : Air Traffic - Get In Line *20th October : The Rifles - Talking *27th October : Orson - Northern Girl *10th November : Angels & Airwaves - Call To Arms *17th November : Glamour For Better - Architects of Discotech *24th November : McFly - Room on the 3rd Floor at 5 *1st December : Aly and AJ - Bullseye *8th December : The Little Ones - Oh, MJ! *15th December : The Days - Evil Girls (EP) *22nd December : The Rumble Strips - Girls and Boys in Love *29th December : The Wombats - Let's Dance to Joy Division at 15 (KGB Remix) 2008 *8th January : Sarabeth Tucek - Hot Tears *15th January : Leo Abrahams - City Maachine *22nd January : Lightspeed Champion - Everyone I Know Is Listening To Crunk *29th January : Vampire Weekend - One (Blake's Got a New Face) *5th January : Laura Marling - Night Terror *12th February : Sons and Daughters - Split Lips *19th February : I Was a Cub Scout - Save Your Wishes *26th February : Tawiah - Every Step *4th March : Alela Diane - The Rifle *11th March : Hercules and Love Affair - Time Will *18th March : MGMT - Weekend Wars *25th March : The Whip - Sister Slam *1st April : Peter & The Pix - Nevermind *8th April : The Black Keys - Lies *15th April : Charlene Soraia - Daffodils *22nd April : Cass McCombs - That's That *29th April : Whitley - More Than Life *6th May : Jack McManus - Not the Hardest Part *13th May : Santogold - You'll Find A Way *20th May : Bon Iver - Skinny Love *27th May : Cut Copy - Lights & Music *3rd June : Johnny Flynn - Tickle Me Pink *10th June : Lykke Li - Little Bit *17th June : Cathy Davey - Sing For Your Supper *24th June : Infadels - Make Mistakes *1st July : Cage the Elephant - Ain't No Rest For The Wicked at 32 *8th July : Cajun Dance Party - The Hill, the View & the Lights *15th July : Neil Cowley Trio - His Hibs *22nd July : Jesca Hoop - Intelligentactile 101 *29th July : The Black Ghosts - Something New *5th August : Gotye - The Only Way *12th August : The Script - Before the Worst at 96 : The Script *19th August : Little Jackie - LOL *26th August : The Cool Kids - What Up Man *2nd September : Friendly Fires - In The Hospital *9th September : The Gaslight Anthem - The '59 Sound *16th September : Pete Greenwood - Sirens *23rd September : Flobots - Stand Up *30th September : Marc Evand - Reach Out for Love *7th October : Belleruce - Anything You Want (Not That) *14th October : Eugene McGuinness - Atlas *21st October : Brendan Campbell - Burgers and Murders *28th October : Crazy P - Stio Soace Return *4th November : Beast - Devil *11th November : Good Old War - Coney Island *18th November : Okkervil River - Lost Coastlines *25th November : James Yuill - No Surprise *2nd December : Justin Martin - My Angelic Demons *9th December : Kathleen Edwards - Run *16th December : The Miserable Rich - Boat Song *23rd December : Melody Gardot - Baby I'm a Fool *30th December : White Lies - From The Stars Free via Bebo *5th January : Go:Audio - Why *12th January : Roisin Murphy - Overpowered *19th January : Cut Off Your Hands - Still Fond *26th January : The Ting Tings - Great DJ at 33 *2nd February : The Teenagers - Starlett Johansson *9th February : Jimmy Eat World - Electable (Give It Up) *16th February : Clocks - That Much Better *23rd February : Pete & The Pirates - Bears *1st March : Correcto - Joni *15th March : Make Model - The Was *29th March : Operator Please - Other Song *5th April : Cage The Elephant - Free Love *12th April : The Rivers - Got Something On Me *19th April : Elliot Minor - The White On Is Evil *26th April : Be Your Own Pet - The Kelly Affair *3rd May : These New Puritans - Infinity ytinifnI *10th May : The Satin Peaches - Well Well Well Well *17th May : Jay Sean - Easy As 1,2,3 *24th May ; Forever the Sickest Kids - Hey Brittany *31st May : Johnny Flynn - Tickle Me Pink *21st June : Crystal Castles - Air War *28th June : Jonas Brothers - Goodnight and Goodbye *5th July : Nicol - Everybody Knows *12th July : Attic Lights - Never Get Sick of the Sea *19th July : Leon Jean-Marie - You Must Know *26th July : Liam Finn - Second Chance *2nd August : JME - Go On My Own *9th August : White Demin - Mess Your Hair Up *16th August : Colbie Caillat - Realize *23rd August : Little Jackie - LOL *30th August : Neon Neon - Belfast *6th September : Exit Ten - Technically Alive *13th September : Bryn Christopher - My World *20th September : Underoath - Desperate Times, Desperate Measures *27th September : Born Ruffians - I Need A Live *4th October : The Fratellis - Tell Me a Lie *11th October : Basshunter - Russia Privet *18th October : Late of the Pier - Broken *25th October : Britannia High Cast Thomas, Georgina Hagen, Sapphire Elia, Rana Roy, Marcquelle Ward, Mitch Hewer - This Could Be the Start of Something at 192, below the Top 100 *1st November : Britannia High Cast Thomas, Georgina Hagen, Sapphire Elia, Rana Roy, Marcquelle Ward, Mitch Hewer - Missing Person *8th November : Britannia High Cast Thomas- Wake Up *15th November : Britannia High Cast Hagen, Sapphire Elia & Rana Roy - Picking Up The Pieces *22nd November : Katy Perry - One of the Boys *29th November : Bloc Party - Ares (Live from London) *6th December : Ladyhawke - Dusk Til Dawn at 78 *13th December : Alphabeat - Fascination at 6 (Live) *20th December : Kaiser Chiefs - You Want History 2009 *6th January : Little Boots - Stuck on Repeat *13th January : The Boxer Rebellion - Evacuate *20th January : TV on the Radio - Halfway Home *27th January : Frank Turner - Reasons Not to Be an Idiot *3rd February : Jazmine Sullivan - My Foolish Heart *10th February : Sky Larkin - Beeline *17th February : Empire of the Sun - Walking On a Dream at 64 *24th February : Emmy the Great - First Love *3rd March : The Airborne Toxic Event - Sometime Around Midnight at 33 *10th March : Karima Francis - Again *17th March : Howling Bells - Into The Chaos *24th March : The Invisible - OK *31st March : Polly Scattergood - Other Too Endless *7th April : Band of Skulls - I Know What I Am *14th April : Dananananaykroyd - Black Wax : Hey Everyone *21st April : Twisted Wheel - Oh What Have You Done *28th April : Howard Elliot Payne - Dangling Threads : Bright Light Ballads *5th May : The Mummers - March of the Dawn *12th May : Lisa Hannigan - I Don't Know : See Saw *19th May : Laura Ibizor - From My Heart to Yours *26th May : Magistrates - Heartbreak *2nd June : Speech Debelle - The Key *9th June : Passion Pit - Moth's Wings *16th June : Dan Black - U + Me = *23rd June : Wave Machines - I Go I Go I Go *30th June : The Low Anthem - To Ohio *8th July : The Phenomenal Handclap Band - You'll Disappear : The Phenomenal Handclap Band *14th July : Solid Gold - Get Over It : Bodies of Water *21st July : The Duckworth Lewis Method - The Sweet Spot *28th July : Slow Club - Because We're Dead : Yeah So *4th August : Miike Snow - A Horse Is Not A Home *11th August : The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition at 6 : Conditions (not counting the ones free via The Times and Bebo, this was the second single of the week to reach the Top 10) *18th August : The xx - Crystalised at 108, below the Top 100 *25th August : Donae'o - I *1st September : Dan Arborise - Days Even Years : Of Tide and Trail *8th September : Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros - 40 Day Dream : Up from Below *15th September : The Big Pink - Dominos : A Brief History Of Love *22nd September : Alberta Cross - Old Man Chicago : Broken Side of Time *29th September : Hockey - Too Fake : Mind Chaos *6th October : Mumford & Sons - Sigh No More : Sigh No More *13th October : The Drums - Let's Go Surfing at 63 : Summertime! EP *20th October : Kill it Kid - Burst Its Banks : Kill It Kid *27th October : The Hot Melts - Edith *3rd November : Local Natives - Airplanes : Gorilla Manor *10th November : Alice Russell - Living the Life of a Dreamer (Mr. Scruff remix) : Pot Of Gold (Remixes) *17th November : Soulsavers ft. Mark Lanegan - Some Misunderstanding : Broken *24th November : Joe Goddard - Apple Bobbing : Harvest Festival *1st December : Major Lazer ft. Vybz Kartel - Pon de Floor : Guns Don't Kill People... Lazers Do *8th December : The Heavy - No Time : The House That Dirt Built *15th December : Andre Rieu - Radetzky March, Op. 228 *22nd December : Ellie Goulding - Wish I Stayed : An Introduction to Ellie Goulding (EP) *29th December : Plastiscines - Barcelona Free via Bebo ?? *7th February : The View - Dundeal *14th February : You Me At Six - Jealous Minds Think Alike at 100 *21st February : Shontelle - Focus On Me *28th February : New Kids On The Block - Lights, Camera, Action *7th March : Empire of the Sun - Walking On a Dream at 64 *14th March : Taylor Swift - Fifteen *21st March : Metro Station - Kelsey *28th March : V V Brown - Crying Blood *4th April : Peter Dohert - Salome *25th April : Kid British - Sunny Days *2nd May : The Answer - Demon Eyes *9th May : Fightstar - Colours Bleed To Red *16th May : School of Seven Bells - Half Asleep *30th May : Dani Harmer - Free (Acoustic Mix) *6th June : Metric - Gold Guns Girls *4th July : La Roux - Quicksand at 129 *11th July : Asher Roth - Be By Myself *18th July : Royksopp - Tricky Tricky 2010 *5th January : Crystal Fighters - Xtatic Truth (Xtra Loud Mix) : Various Artists - Kitsune Maison Compilation 7 *12th January : Delphic - This Momentary : Acolyte *19th January : Fyfe Dangerfield - When You Walk in the Room Fly Yellow Moon *26th January : Chew Lips - Slick : Unicorn *2nd February : Beach House - Norway : Teen Dream *9th February : Yeasayer - O.N.E. : Odd Blood *16th February : Field Music - Them That Do Nothing : Field Music (Measure) *23rd February : Marina and the Diamonds - Rootless : The Family Jewels *2nd March : Two Door Cinema Club - Eat That Up, It's Good For You : Tourist History *9th March : Broken Bells - The High Road : Broken Bells *16th March : Shy Child - Disconnected : Liquid Love *23rd March : The Besnard Lakes - Albatross *30th March : Crookers ft. will.i.am - Let's Get Beezy : Tons of Friends *6th April : We Have Band - Divisive : WHB *13th April : Lissie - In Sleep Catching A Tiger *20th April : Joshua Radin - No Envy, No Fear *27th April : Darwin Deez - Radar Detector at 62 : Darwin Deez *4th May : Kid Sister - Life on TV : Ultraviolet *11th May : Diane Birch - Rewind : Bible Belt *18th May : Avi Buffalo - Truth Sets In : Avi Buffalo *25th May : Villagers - Becoming a Jackal : Becoming A Jackal *2nd June : Stornoway - Here Comes The Blackout...! : Beachcomber's Windowsill *9th June : Grum - Turn It Up : Hearbeats *16th June : Drake - 9AM in Dallas : Thank Me Later *22nd June : Sophie Delila - Can't Keep Loving You : Hooked *29th June : K'naan ft. Kirk Hammett - If Rap Gets Jealous : Troubadour *6th July : The Morning Benders - Promises : Big Echo *13th July : Janelle Monae ft. Big Boi - Tightrope : The ArchAndroid *20th July : Bombay Bicycle Club - Jewel : Flaws *27th July : Alan Pownall - Live Worth Living : True Love Stories *3rd August : O. Children - Ruins : O. Children *10th August : The Virginmarys - Bang Bang Bang : Cast the First Stone (EP) *17th August : I Am Arrows - Nun : Sun Comes Up Again *24th August : Andreya Triana - Draw The Stars : Lost Where I Belong *31st August : Everything Everything - QWERTY Finger : Man Alive *7th September : Imelda May - Sneaky Freak *14th September : Maximum Balloon - Groove Me : Maximum Balloon *21st September : Tame Impala - Solitude is Bliss : Innerspeaker *28th September : Aloe Blacc - I Need a Dollar at 2 : Good Things (3rd single of the week to reach the Top 10) *5th October : Dinosaur Pile-Up - My Rock 'n' Roll : Growing Pains *12th October : Danny Byrd - Planet Earth : Rave Digger *19th October : The Wanted - Made : The Wanted *26th October : Lauren Pritchard - When The Night Kills the Day : Wasted In Jackson *2nd November : Violens - Full Collision : Amoral *9th November : Mike Posner - Cheated : 31 Minutes To Take Off *16th November : Ethan Ash - Tried to Get Rid of Me : No Early Nights (EP) *23rd November : Warpaint - Undertow : The Fool *30th November : Prince Fatty ft. Winston Francis - Dry Your Tears : Supersize *7th December : Francis and the Lights - Darling, It's Alright : It'll Be Better *14th December : Hurts - All I Want for Christmas Is New Year's Day *21st December : Pete Lawrie - All That We Keep : An Introduction to Pete Lawrie (EP) *28th December : Claire Maguire - You're Electric : Let's Begin (EP) 2011 *4th January : Funeral Party - Giant Song : The Golden Age of Nowhere *11th January : Shad - Rose Garden : Tsol *18th January : The Phoenix Foundation - Bitte Bitte : Buffalo *25th January : The Joy Formidable - The Greatest Light is the Greatest Shade *1st February : Chapel Club - O Maybe I : Palace *8th February : Gypsy & The Cat - The Piper's Song : Gilgamesh *15th February : Treefight for Sunlight - Facing the Sun : Treefight for Sunlight *22nd February : Yuck - Georgia : Yuck *1st March : Little Comets - Joanna : In Search Of Elusive Little Comets *8th March : Lanu - Beautiful Trash : Her 12 Faces *15th March : The Vaccines - Norgaard at 84 : What Do You Expect From The Vaccines? *22nd March : Wolf Gang - Dancing With The Devil : Dancing With The Devil (EP) *29th March : James Vincent McMorrow - If I Had a Boat : Early In The Morning *5th April : Katy B - Power On Me On A Mission *12th April : Metronomy - Everything Goes My Way : English Riviera *19th April : DELS - Shapeshift *26th April : Dutch Uncles - Cadenza *3rd May : Young the Giant - My Body *10th May : Miles Kane - Come Closer at 85 : Colour Of The Trap *17th May : Mojo Fury - Colour of the Bear *24th May : Austra - Lose It *31st May : The Pierces - Love You More *7th June : Cults - Abducted *14th June : Wonderland - Emergency *21st June : Pitbull ft. T-Pain - Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) at 38 Planet Pit *28th June : SBTRKT - Wildfire SBTRKT *5th July : Alice Gold - And You'll Be There *14th July : Alex Clare - Too Close at 4 : The Lateness Of The Hour (4th single of the week to reach the Top 10) *19th July : Evaline - There There *26th July : Benjamin Francis Leftwich - Pictures *2nd August : Mads Langer - Microscope *9th August : King Creosote & Jon Hopkins - Bats In The Attic *16th August : Charlie Simpson - Cemetery : Young Pilgrim *23rd August : Wretch 32 - Breathe (Sha La La) : Black & White *30th August : Fitz & The Tantrums - Breakin' The Chains Of Love *6th September : Mara Carlyle - Weird Girl *13th September : Kal Lavelle - Breakfast At Tiffany's *20th September : Cymbals Eat Guitar - Keep Me Waiting *27th September : The Stepkids - Shadows On Behalf *4th October : Ben Howard - Only Love at 9 : Every Kingdom (5th single of the week to reach the Top 10) *11th October : The Silver Seas - Another Bad Night's Sleep Chateau Revenge *18th October : To Kill A King - Bloody Shirt *25th October : Fatoumata Diawara - Bakonoba *1st November : Rizzle Kicks - Prophet (Better Watch It) : Stereo Typical *8th November : Washington - I Believe You Liar *15th November : Mac Miller - Up All Night : Blue Slide Park *22nd November : Charlene Soraia - Bipolar *29th November : New Look - The Ballad *5th December : Deaf Havana - I'm a Bore, Mostly : Fools And Worthless Liars *13th December : Emmy the Great & Tim Wheeler - Home for the Holidays *20th December : Lana Del Rey - Off to The Races : Born To Die 2012 *3rd January : Emeli Sande ft. Naughty Boy - Daddy at 21 : Our Version Of Events *10th January : Gabrielle Aplin - Home at 48 English Rain *17th January : Diagrams - Tall Buildings *24th January : Chairlift - I Belong In Your Arms *31st January : Django Django - Default *7th February : Juan Zelada - The Blues Remain *14th February : Young Guns - Learn My Lesson *21st February : Sleigh Bells - Comeback Kid *28th February : Bleeding Knees Club - Same Game *5th March : Dry The River - History Book *13th March : Michael Kiwanuka - Always Waiting *20th March : Kindness - Gee Up *27th March : All the Young - The Horizon *3rd April : Keaton Henson - Sarah Minor *12th April : Alabama Shakes - Hold On : Boys & Girls *17th April : We Are The In Crowd - On Your Own *24th April : Oberhofer - Away Frm U *1st May : POLICA - Lay Your Cards Out *8th May : Here We Go Magic - Hard to Be Close *15th May : Niki & The Dove - In Our Eyes *22nd May : Electric Guest - This Head I Hold *29th May : Cold Specks - Blank Maps *5th June : Friends - Friend Crush *12th June : Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs - Stronger *19th June : Nina Nesbitt - Only Love *26th June : Netsky ft. Bridgette Amofah - When Darkness Falls *3rd July : Reptar - Orifice Origami *10th July : Lianne La Havas - Is Your Love Big Enough? *17th July : Sound of Guns - Antarctica *24th July : Kimbra ft. Mark Foster & A-Trak - Warrior *31st July : Conor Maynard - Just In Case : Contrast *7th August : Kyla Grange - I Could Be *14th August : Don Broco - Let's Go Back to School Priorities *21st August : Jessie Ware - Taking In Water : Devotion *28th August : Of Monsters and Men - Six Weeks : My Head Is An Animal *2nd September : The Milk - Every Time We Fight *11th September : Hudson Taylor - Drop of Smoke *18th September : Rachel Sermanni - Waltz *25th September : Lucy Rose - Place *2nd October : Cave Painting - So Calm *9th October : Last Dinosaurs - Zoom *16th October : Jake Bugg - Taste It at 90 : Jake Bugg *23rd October : Lawson - Waterfall *30th October : Kristina Train - Dream of Me *6th November : The Lumineers - Stubborn Love : The Lumineers *13th November : The Staves - Wisely & Slow *20th November : The Weeknd ft. Drake - The Zone : Trilogy *27th November : Solange - Losing You *4th December : Shields - Mezzanine *11th December : Frank Hamilton ft. Lauren Aquilina - Flaws & Ceilings *18th December : Imagine Dragons - Round and Round New Artists 2012 *Jan 9th: Michael Kiwanuka - I Need Your Company *Jan 10th: Kindness - Cyan *Jan 11th: Lianne La Havas - Tease Me (Acoustic) *Jan 12th: Niki & The Dove - Mother Protect *Jan 13th: Dry The River - No Rest *Jan 14th: Maverick Sabre - I Can Never Be *Jan 17th: Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs - You Need Me On My Own *Jan 18th: Keaton Henson - You Don't Know How Lucky You Are 2013 *1st January : Laura Mvula - Like The Morning Dew : Sing To The Moon *8th January : Milo Greene - 1957 *15th January : C2C - Arcades *22nd January : Mallory Knox - Lighthouse at 182, did not reach the Top 100 *29th January : The History Of Apple Pie - See You *5th February : Ramona - Night Beds *12th February : Tegan and Sara - Closer *19th February : Mitzi - Who Will You Love Now *26th February : Palma Violets - Tom the Drum *5th March : Bastille - Laughter Lines : Bad Blood - The Extended Cut *12th March : Daughter - Human *19th March : Woodkid - Run Boy Run at 44 : The Golden Age *26th March : Marika Hackman - Bath is Black *2nd April : Bring Me The Horizon - And The Snakes Start to Sing : Sempiternal *9th April : Fossil Collective - Let It Go *16th April : Angel - Rocket Love : About Time *23rd April : The Neighbourhood - Female Robbery : I Love You *30th April : Rudimental ft. MNEK & Syron - Spoons : Home *7th May : Savages - City's Full : Silence Yourself *14th May : Valerie June - You Can't Be Told : Pushin' Against A Stone *21st May : MS MR - Hurricane : Secondhand Rapture *28th May : Saint Raymond - Fall At Your Feet at 157, below the Top 100 *4th June : Passenger - All The Little Lights : All The Little Lights *11th June : Jagwar Ma - The Throw : Howlin' *18th June : Kodaline - After The Fall : In A Perfect World *25th June : Tom Odell - Sirens : Long Way Down *2nd July : Half Moon Run - Full Circle at 61 : Dark Eyes *9th July : Robert DeLong - Here : Just Movement *16th July: Bipolar Sunshine - Rivers *23th July: Lauren Anquilina - Sinners at 66 *30th July: AlunaGeorge - Kaleidoscope Love Body Music *6th August: Barbarossa - Pagliaccio *13th August: Swim Deep - King City Where The Heaven Are We *20th August: Drenge - Bloodsports Drenge *27th August: Naughty Boy ft. Bastille - No One's Here To Sleep Hotel Cabana *3rd September: The 1975 - Heart Out *10th September: London Grammar - Shyer *17th September: twenty one pilots - Fake You Out *24th September: CHVRCHES - Tether The Bones Of What You Believe *1st October: HAIM - Running If You Call My Name *8th October: Lucy Spraggan - Someone Join The Club *15th October: John Newman - Gold Dust Tribute *22th October: Emma Stevens - Riptide Enchanted *29th October: Lorde - Buzzcut Season Pure Heroine *5th November: PAPA - Put Me To Work Tender Madness *12th November: Orla Gartland - Roots *19th November: Wilkinson - Tonight Lazers Not Included *26th November: Vance Joy - Riptide at 10 (6th single of the week to reach the Top 10) *3rd December: The First - Love, Regret, Forgive, Forget *10th December: Childish Gambino - 3005 at 141, below the Top 100 Because The Internet *17th December: Foxes - Holding Onto Heaven Glorious *31st December: Angel Haze - Deep Sea Diver Dirty Gold New Artists 2013 *Haim - Don't Save Me at 32 *Azealia Banks - Liquorice *Gabrielle Aplin - Salvation : English Rain *Rudimental ft. John Newman & Alex Clare - Not Giving In at 14 (Phaeleh remix) : Home *Disclosure - Flow : Settle *Laura Mvula - She : Sing To The Moon *Bastille - Sleepsong *The 1975 - The City at 30 *Kodaline - Perfect World : In A Perfect World *Foxes - Echo *Daughter - Smother *Syron - Waterproof 2014 *7th January: Patterns - This Haze *14th January: Decade - British Weather *21st January: East India Youth - Dripping Down Total Strife Forever *28th January: Asgeir - Torrent *4th February: Supreme Cuts ft. Mahaut Mondino - Gone *11th February: Temples - Shelter Song *18th February: ZEDD & Lucky Date ft. Ellie Goulding - Fall Into The Sky *25th February: SKATERS - I Wanna Dance (But I Don't Know How) *4th March: A Great Big World - Rockstar *11th March: Dan Croll - Thinkin Aboutchu *18th March: MO - Walk This Way No Mythologies To Follow *25th March: Tensnake & Jacques Lu Cont ft. Jamie Lidell - Feel of Love *1st April: Paul Thomas Saunders - A Lunar Veteran's Guide To Re-Entry *8th April: SOHN - Tremors *15th April: The Vamps - Dangerous *22nd April: All The Luck In The World - Never *29th April: RUFUS - Take Me *6th May: Future Islands - Seasons (Waiting On You) *13th May: St. Paul & The Broken Bones - Call Me *20th May: Nick Mulvey - Juramidam *27th May: Sam Smith - Life Support In the Lonely Hour *3rd June: Clean Bandit ft. Nikki Cislyn & Javeon - Cologne New Eyes *10th June: Daithi ft. Senita - Case Closed In Flight *17th June: First Aid Kit - Stay Gold Stay Gold *24th June: Eliza Shaddad - Waters *1st July: Lewis Watson - Stay *8th July: Milky Chance - Down By The River Sadnecessary *15th July: Jungle - Julia *22th July: Josh Record - Bones *29th July: Hannah Grace - Broke *5th August: FKA Twigs - Give Up LP1 *12th August: Childhood - Falls Away *19th August: Luke Sital-Singh - Bottled Up Tight (previously free on New Artists 2014 in 10/02/2014) *26th August: Ariana Grande - One Last Time *2nd September: PHOX - Kingfisher *9th September: BANKS - Alibi Goddess *16th September: JAWS - Gold * 23rd September: NehruvianDOOM - Great Things * 30th September: Michael A Grammar - Nature's Child * 7th October: Hozier - It Will Come Back * 14th October: Gorgon City ft. Katy B - Lover Like You Sirens * 21st October: Sivu - Miracle (Human Error) * 28th October: Flight Facilities - Down To Earth * 4th November: Superfood - You Can Believe * 11th November: Les Sins feat. Nate Salman - Why * 18th November: Gabriel Garzon-Montano - Everything Is Everything * 25th November: Idris Elba feat. Thabo & George The Poet - Hold On mi mandela * 2nd December: George Maple - Talk Talk * 9th December: Tom Misch & Carmody - With You * 16th December: Chrissie Hynde - 2000 Miles (2014 Stockholm version) Single Of the week * 23rd December: Ibeyi - River * 30th December: Rae Morris - Unguarded Unguarded New Artists 2014 January 13th *SOHN - Bloodflows *Sam Smith - Make It To Me *Laura Welsh - Cold Front January 20th *George Ezra - Did You Hear The Rain? *MO - Never Wanna Know *Chloe Howl - No Strings (Radio Edit) January 27th *Dan Croll - Can You Hear Me *Josh Record - Wonder *Say Lou Lou - Better in the Dark 3rd February *Saint Raymond - Letting Go *Wolf Alice - She *Becky G* Shower 10th February *Luke Sital-Singh - Bottled Up Tight (made free again in 19/08/2014) *Sampha - Without *BANKS - Change Other *Faithless - Sun To Me (Faithless Dub) (2009) *Tck Tck Tck - Beds Are Burning (2009) *Them Crooked Vultures - Mind Eraser, No Chaser (2009) *U2 - Invisible (RED) (January 2014) * U2 - Songs Of Innocence Album (September 2014-October 2014) * Various Artists - 4: John Paul George Ringo EP (September 2014) Category:Other Charts